The Bronx-Lebanon Hospital Center is applying for the Units for HIV/AIDS Clinical Trials Network grant(RFA-A1-05-002) as a Clinical Trials Unit Administrative Component (CTU) under the IMPAACT Leadership Network and in association with four clinical research sites located within a contiguous geographic region serving New York City: Bronx-Lebanon Hospital Center, St. Luke's-Roosevelt Hospital Center, Metropolitan Hospital Center, and the Montefiore Medical Center. Murli Purswani, MD, Principal Investigator for the Pediatric AIDS Clinical Trials Unit (PACTU) at Bronx-Lebanon, will serve as the CTU Principal Investigator. Activities will focus on four priority areas identified by DAIDS and supported by IMPAACT: (1) vaccine research and development; (2) translational research/drug development; (3) optimization of clinical management, including co-morbidities; and (4) prevention of mother-to-child transmission. As the Principal Investigator for the PACTU, currently funded by NIH, Dr. Purswani coordinates pediatric clinical trials research ongoing at Bronx-Lebanon Hospital Center and at each of the proposed clinical research sites. Together, the 4 research sites, as coordinated by Bronx-Lebanon as the proposed CTU, serve a broad-based, predominantly minority, impoverished population of infants, children, adolescents, and pregnant women n the Bronx and northern Manhattan, in New York City, an area of the United States disproportionately affected by the HIV/AIDS epidemic. ADMINISTRATIVE COMPONENT: